Evil Otto vs The .GIF
Evil Otto vs The .GIF is the 17th battle of Epic Rap Battles of Creepypasta, it features Evil Otto, facing The .GIF. Cast Fel as Evil Otto SuperThingsOnCups as The .GIF SoundCloud Link: cover-masters/evil-otto-vs-the-gif-rap-battle Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! EVIL OTTO! VERSUS! THE .GIF! BEGIN! Evil Otto: It's time to give you a heart attack with my deadly smile Once you get a high score, you’ll be here for a while You better run away now, my rhymes will make you go Berzerk Leave you dead on the floor, that’s just how my game works! You won’t have nice day, once I rip you into 8 bits There’s no way for you to hide, try to run .GIF You better leave now, I’m about to leave you hurt You’ll be screaming “Intruder alert! Intruder alert!” The .GIF: You actually think it’s okay to battle the true face of horror? Me battling you on this nice day will just be a chore Why don’t you do us all a favor and give yourself a heart attack Rapping against a Pacman crack head, I’ll earn my victory in a flash! I’m usually a happy gif, but this time you got me pissed Go ahead and keep smiling, before I make you start bleeding on your lips I’ll leave you skinned and mutilated, ‘cause I just keep on GIF-ing! You can ignore me all you want, I’ll just keep on screaming! Evil Otto: You’re not even that scary, hell, all the readers frown upon you! All you ever do is scream, like that’s the greatest thing you can do Where ever you go, no doubt I’m always gonna find you! I’m the real meaning of fear, too bad I’m not actually a creepypasta The .GIF: You ain’t a creepypasta? Just another reason why you’ve lost You might be the first running, but compared to you, I’m the boss! Watch the screen, dripping blood, what more can I say This battle is now finished, NOW HAVE A NICE DAY Ticci Toby: They call me Ticci Toby, not like you’d care that much Once I’m done talking to myself, I’ll blow steam on you punks You think you are creepy? This twitching kid don’t give two shits I’ll kill you all off and feed you to the ticks Stop acting like you’re hot when you’re colder than the rain How can you damage me? I’m fucking immune to all pain Don’t even try to diss me or your life will be at stake You picking on the retarded kids is the last mistake you’ll ever make Herobrine: Herobrine has joined to disconnect you from your dicks I'm pulling out my diamond sword to leave all of your throats slit You two Jack-offs should just piss off, you’ll experience your End with me And all I can Observe from this anti-social brat is an Enderman wannabe! Please, these cheesy teases of terror should’ve known they can’t take this I’ll cause heart attacks, nightmares, death, and do it all in 8 bits! Don't try to take on my blank eyes, this Swede’ll be the last contender Wherever you’re suffering you'll know I’ll be watching in the Short Render WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA! Trivia *This battle will be the 18th battle, but Justin said that he need time to the video, so this was putt as the 17th battle Category:Evil Otto vs The .GIF Category:Season 2 Category:Fel Category:Matthew Thomas